Nyebur di Bunderan HI
by Natasha Anya Veinzabern
Summary: Scotland jadi OOC, Brooklyn Rage ala Bandung, dan serangan otot Ade Rai. Apa yang kurang di Indonesia? Diambil dari kejadian nyata, bad summary, review please?


**Diinspirasi dari berita yang barusan saya tonton dari TV! Wakakakakakk, Scotland jadi OOC disini! XD**

**Hetalia milik Hidekaz Himaruya only~**

**OC milik gue!**

Oke, jadinya keluarga Kirkland liburan ke Indonesia nih… Yah lumayan lah… Buat refreshing gituuuu

"Oke, kita udah di Bandara Sukarno-Hatta, sekarang kemana?" Tanya Wales.

"Eeeehh…. Si Nesia janjinya disini…" kata si England.

"Eeh… Maaf, apa kalian keluarga Kirkland?" Tanya seorang gadis manis yang… #authorditendang

"Iya, maaf kamu siapa?" Tanya Ireland.

"Aku Jakarta, ayo kuantar ke rumah bunda." Oohh ternyata neng Jakarta toh…

'Bunda? Anaknya kali…' pikir Scotland

Dan mereka pun melihat limousine hitam berdiri di depan mereka ((widiiiihh)).

"Silakan masuk." Ajak neng Jakarta.

~30 menit kemudian~

"Selamat dataaanggg~!" ada anak kecil yang menyambut para keluarga Inggris itu.

"Eh… Anu, Indonesia ada?" Tanya England.

"Kakak? Dia lagi mandi, ngomong-ngomong, perkenalkan, aku Timor, adiknya kak Nesia." Jawab si neng Timor, ooohhh…. So cuuttee… ((#dirajam)).

'Ni anak imut banget' pikir Wales.

"Maaf menunggu!" si neng Nesia nongol tiba-tiba bareng Bandung, Semarang, dan Aceh, pada make batik loohh…

"Eh, ya, selamat datang di Indonesia…" si Aceh malu-malu dong, malu-malu dong! Kamu ketahuan bohong! #digampar

"Ehm, makasih…." Jawab si England mencoba untuk menjadi gentleman…

"Jaa, kamarnya di lantai atas, terus ke kiri ya…" si Nesia mencoba untuk sopan agar tidak dihajar Scotland.

"Oke… Makasih~" jawab si Scotland.

"Uuuhh… Ireland? Kok kayaknya si Scotland beda hari ini…?" Tanya Bandung.

"Tau tuh…" jawab si Ireland.

~Di kamar cowok~

"Hurr…" si Scotland ngebaca majalah, ga tau majalah apaan.

"Kenapa sih tu orang? Beda banget sama yang biasanya…" Tanya si Wales.

"Ga tau." Jawab England dan Ireland barengan.

"Eehhh… Oke… Jadinya hari pertama mau kemana?" Tanya Nesia.

"Mau jalan kaki?" Tanya Scotland tiba-tiba.

HAH? Jalan kaki? Tidak biasanya Scotland jalan kaki, biasanya dia maunya naik bis, entah nyasar kemana akhirnya #authordilemparkegot.

"Jalan kaki saja." Ulang Scotland sambil menghisap rokoknya.

Pada ga berani nolak, soalnya takut dihajar Scotland yang nakutin itu.

"Ya-Yaudah, pulangnya naik busway kalo capek…" jawab si Jakarta takut-takut.

Mereka pun jalan kaki dengan payung, gimana tidak? Jakarta panasnya minta ampun…

"Panas…" si England ngeluh.

"Namanya juga Metropolitan Indonesia… Pastinya panas…" jawab neng Jakarta

"Ehhh… Kita sudah nyampe di Bunderan HI…" si Timor bicara.

"Hmmm… Bunderan HI ya…" sahut Ireland.

Gak ada hujan, gak ada petir, tiba-tiba si Scotland lompat aja ke air mancur Bunderan HI situ.

"OOOOII! SCOTLAND LU NGAPAIN?" teriak England histeris.

"You! Foreigner! Get out from that fountain! Now!" tiba-tiba nongol aja pak polisi.

Otomatis mereka malu, diliatin ama orang lewat terus diketawain anak kecil lagi…

Apa yang dilakukan Scotland? Dia berenang aja kayak orang stres…

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINK YOU DOING? BALIK KESINI!" teriak Nesia.

"Woi! Balik!" teriak Wales.

"Kalian kenalannya?" Tanya pak polisi.

"Eehh…" mereka bingung, kalo jawab iya, ntar dibawa ke kantor polisi, kalo jawab nggak, nanti si Scotland dimasukkin ke RSJ… Gimana nih…

"Woi! Naik Scotland! Kalo nggak rokok lu gue sita!" teriak Wales.

Scotland langsung ge naik, dan mulai mendekati mereka, mereka takut ditangkep polisi…

"WOI! Itu mbak-mbak dan mas-mas! Kesini!" ternyata yang teriak-teriak si Bandung, naik mobil Av*nz* punya Author #plak.

Si England narik Scotland dan mereka pun kabur naik mobil yang dikendarain Bandung, tapi dikejar polisi… Si Bandung pun beraksi kayak stuntman mobil gitu, soak-seok kiri-kanan mobilnya.

"Gimana nih Bandung?" Tanya Aceh.

"Gampang!" si Bandung pun meniup peluit dan… Tampak beberapa mas-mas berotot ala Ade Rai muncul dari gang-gang, mobil mereka melaju bebas, sedangkan mobil polisi ditahan sama mas-mas berotot itu.

"Thanks yaaa! Ntar gue ajak pemain P*rs*b ketemuan!" teriak Bandung dari kejauhan.

"Sapa tuh?" Tanya Ireland.  
"Para mas-mas fans P*rs*b Bandung, kalo dibayar sama P*rs*b mereka mau melakukan apa aja." Jawab si Bandung kesemsem.

"Kayaknya kalian harus balik ke Inggris aja deh…" usul Timor.

"Kopernya ada di belakang tuh…" si Bandung nunjukin.

"Eh, kita mau berlindung dulu di rumahmu…" si England ngusulin sambil ngebekep si Scotland.

"Ya Oke!" teriak Bandung.

"Ebuset, lu kira merek kopi apa? Ketularan Sule nih." sahut Jakarta.

Saat itu juga, mas-mas rambut pirang dan gondrong di Studio 7 Tr*ns7 bersin.

Oke, balik ke cerita.

"Aku punya ide untuk ngusir mereka!" usul Timor.

"Gimana neng?" Tanya Nesia.

Si Timor pun bisik-bisik ke mas-mas dan mbak-mbak yang ada di situ…

"Boleh!" teriak Nesia.

~Di rumah Nesia~  
Ting Tong!

"Ya? Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Tanya Timor.

Tampak 2 polisi berdiri di depan pintu

"Maaf nona, kami mencari seorang pria bule berambut merah, mata hijau, alis tebal, dan berbaju biru?" Tanya polisi.

Tiba-tiba…

"BROOKLYN RAGE!" teriak Bandung dari belakang.

Dan 2 polisi itu pun pingsan terkena serangan ganas "Elpiji Attack" milik Bandung.

"Eh lu ngapain teriak-teriak Brooklyn Rage? Itu salah satu trademark Y*-G*-*H: Th* *bridg*d series!" teriak Jakarta.

"Njep! Kita ke bandara dulu!" teriak Nesia.

"Tunggu, ni polisi kita apain?" Tanya England.

"Gue tau." Jawab si Bandung, dia niup peluit lagi, 2 mas-mas berotot muncul lagi.

"Bawain mereka ke Taman Lawang ya! Ongkos taksi saya yang bayarin!" perintah Bandung.

Dan tu mas-mas lenyap aja setelah naik taksi.

"Oke! Kita ke bandara!" teriak Ireland.

~Di Bandara~  
"Udah! Naik pesawat privat gue pemberian SBY aja! Kita kan ga sempet mesen tiket!" teriak Nesia.

"Yaudah! Makasih ya Nesiaaaaa!" teriak England dan Ireland.

"MMMFF!" si Scotland masih dibekep ama si Wales.

**~The End~**

**GAGAL GILA**

**Tadi denger berita di TV tentang orang Skotlandia nyebur ke air mancur yang ada di Bunderan HI, jadi terinspirasi bikin fic ini lD**

**Padahal Scotland favorit gua loh… #nangis**

**Review!**

**Omake:  
-Di pesawat-**

**Scotland: Woi! Ngapain gue dibekep!  
Ireland: Supaya lu ga macem-macem! Ntar lu masuk RSJ gimana?**

**England & Wales: -ngangguk-ngangguk-**


End file.
